Confessions
by Yaoi Mobile
Summary: Sora and Riku are finally going to come out with their feelings. M just in case Dedicated to my best friend Mimi!


**A/N: okay guys, this is my first attempt on a soraXriku so plz don't flame!**

**Another thing, this fan fiction is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world, Amy. Thank you for being there for me and helping me through the tough parts of teenage life. I love you girl! Merry Christmas!**

**Oh and this takes place after the second game ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Those nights_

It was a cold winter night on destiny islands and snow covered the once sandy ground. Heartless problems were low due to the temperature and Sora was able to take a vacation with his friends. Upon his arrival, Tidus had told him that Kairi and her friend were having a girl's night and Riku had been locked up in his room for the past few days.

"That's weird." Sora scratched his head.

"I know! He won't talk to anyone!" Tidus sighed.

"Hm . . . well, he should be fine once he sees I'm back!" Sora beamed, running from the boat docks to Riku's home.

Snow fell silently as Sora ran, face full of excitement as he remembered the promise he had made himself. He swore that after the journey he had just finished was over with, he would tell Riku his true feelings.

And was he going to do it?

Heck yes!

Sora began to pant as he stopped in front of a small, cozy looking wooden house, Riku's house. Quickly and eagerly, Sora knocked on the door, face lit up with anticipation.

He waited.

1 minute . . .

2 minutes . . .

He knocked again, happiness beginning to fade from his face.

1 minute . . .

5 minutes . . .

Sora frowned, knocking louder. "Riku!? Hey! It me, Sora!"

Nothing.

Grumbling to himself Sora looked at Riku's bedroom window when an idea hit him. Running to the window, Sora peeked in sneakily to see Riku at his desk. He seemed to be working on . . . something. Was he carving? Sora couldn't tell.

Smirking to himself, Sora knocked on the window, smirk growing when he saw Riku look up and begin to turn.

Just as he did so, Sora pressed his face to the glass of the window, making the funniest face he could bring up.

Riku stood frozen for a minute before laughing hysterically. When he did, Sora pulled away from the glass, smiling sheepishly. "Open up!" He mouthed, waiting patiently as Riku nodded, walking over and opening the window.

Once it was open, Sora jumped in, sitting on Riku's bed with a huge grin. Riku closed his window, sitting next to him.

"You just get back?" he asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Yep! Tidus let me in on what's been going on lately, which brings me to the question . . . "he got up in Riku's face. "What's with the whole emo loner thing, huh?"

Riku had a blank expression, raising his brow slightly. "Huh?"

"You know what I mean. He says you haven't left you house in days and won't talk to anyone." Ha sat back again, concerned look on his face. "So what's wrong?"

Riku thought for a bit, realization hitting him. "Oh! I've been working on a new carving and it's got me really busy." He scratched the back of his head. "Plus it's not like hanging with everyone is fun when you're not here." He walked back to his desk.

Sora had a surprised look, standing and walking over. "Oh . . . my bad." He peeked over Riku's shoulder. "So, whatcha working on?"

Riku covered his small project. "It's not done."

"oh. Sorry." Sora frowned sitting back on the bed.

-Silence-

The room grew quiet while both boys thought on how to approach this whole confession thing. Yes, that's right, both boys. Both boys were head over heels for the other and didn't even realize it. Sora's plan was just to flat out say it but now that he was here, how could he?

Riku's was his little 'carving' was his. He had carved out a small paopu fruit bracelet that split into two, so he and Sora could each get one.

The silence continued for a bit longer before Sora finally spoke up. "Hey Riku . . . you know the legend of the paopu fruit?"

Riku bit his lip. Had Sora seen the carving? "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well . . . just thinking . . . who would you share it with?"

Riku stiffened. "I-I don't know . . . you?" Riku blushed slightly.

"Hm . . . well that's what I was just thinking about and you know what?" Sora took a deep breath. "I'd share it with you Riku."

There was the sound of Riku's tools dropping and Sora sitting up. "Wh-what?" Riku turned to face Sora, blushing slightly.

"I'd . . . share it with you, Riku." Sora was blushing bright pink as he sat on his knees.

"Riku . . . I . . . I love you." He bit his lip, looking down a bit.

"You . . . you do?" Riku felt his heart flutter as he watched Sora nod once.

In a split second, Riku was out of his chair, on the bed with Sora in his arms. Sora's eyes were wide as he felt Riku embrace him, his face heating even further as he shut his eyes, hugging Riku back. "does . . . this mean you feel the same?" he asked shyly.

Riku merely pulled back a few inches. "no." he slowly leaned close to Sora's face, making him gasp a bit. "this does."

And ever so slowly, Riku pressed his lips to Sora's softly and gently. Sora gasped a bit, but slowly melted as the kiss grew deeper and sweeter.

The two boys kissed and held each other, each one of their movements getting faster and more heated till Riku was on top of Sora, both of them sweating, de-clothed and moaning. Riku's body rocked against Sora's, making him groan with each bit of movement. The boys continued to wrestl;e in their heated passion, their movements getting rougher and faster, and their moans getting louder and louder until finally, it all ended.

Sora lay on Riku's chest, heaving and panting as Riku swallowed his thickened-from-action saliva. Sora looked up at Riku, innocently and tiredly, smiling a bit. Riku did the same, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

They stayed like that till Sora fell asleep, allowing Riku time to stare at him ine awe. He had gotten so cute over the years.

Quietly and sweetly, Riku reached over, grabbing half of the bracelet and putting it on Sora's wrist before putting the other half on his own. Shortly after, Riku fell asleep as well, but not before whispering sweet nothings into Sora's ear.

"_I love you . . . "_

* * *

**A/N: Wow that failed epically . . . oh well. As long as Amy likes it! ^_^**

**ILY**

**And if anyone else has any requests just PM me, kay?**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**


End file.
